Into her sea trench eyes
by Lux-9
Summary: His words stung her like a venomous Beedril. She was...pathetic. So she stood, broken, and her subconsciousness was fleeting. While he went on, she could literally see herself muffling her cries with the Whimsicott pillow in her bedroom, or run so far straight into the edge of the docks and scream her lungs out until her vocal cords pleaded her to stop. [LENGTHY! Ratings go up!]


Disclaimer: Pokemon are Game Freak's! (Nintendo) ...to my utter dismay~ ( ._.)

* * *

**Into her sea trench eyes. . .**

* * *

_His words stung her like a venomous Beedril. _  
_She was...pathetic._  
_ So she stood, broken, and her subconsciousness was fleeting._  
_While he went on, she could literally see herself muffling her cries with the Whimsicott pillow in her bedroom, or run so far straight into the edge of the docks and scream her lungs out until her vocal cords pleaded her to stop..._

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAANNND THE WINNER OF THIS TOURNAMENT IS..."

Her parted lips glistened as she quickly licked them.

The enormous audience clung to one another and awaited the mere mention of her name in hope.

Even though they very much knew who the victor was.

Her very elegance and simplicity enchanted them.

Add her charming appearance to her mighty skills that would struck envy among all Pokemon trainers, people couldn't help their disbelief.

They've finally found the perfect Pokemon trainer that did Unova proud.

They were all...so very mesmerized.

The Poke Ball in her hand humbled back to being a miniature sphere.

She fisted it and let a deep breath that she'd been holding.

The girl was of 17, petite and lean.

The colors of her clothing were those of an excruciatingly sweet cupcake with icing on top.

Cute and well-taken care off.

Fairly pale with a healthy glow.

Her lips had a cherry pink tint and her eyes were of a deep blue.

She had immensely long princess hair of a dark auburn that was tied into two buns to shorten its length, making a pair straight pig tails fall down to the exact length of her butt.

In actuality, her hair runs down to the midst of her thighs.

She wore a pink cap that teasingly covered the fringes running down her forehead while her jaw length bangs covered the sides of her face delicately.

The girl was dressed in a modestly girly manner, with an elbow length fitting white shirt with baby blue sleeves and a pink Poke Ball stretched by her subtle breasts in the center.

Beneath her shirt, she wore a fuchsia backless bikini strapped by an adorable, moderate-sized bow just at the back of her neck.

Her lean pair of legs were dressed quite cutely, as well.

Pastel yellow mini shorts that flared over her thighs with black tights worn just beneath.

And what makes a girl more charming than her pink running shoes?

Across from her, was the large man of bulky form.

Shirltess, belly bare and proud.

Tight blue pants with white flares depicting Gyarados' fins...or sashes, call them what you want.

His now wide eyes are obscured behind his signature mask.

He grinned like a madman.

She slacked her tense shoulders and eased up her focused expression.

They plastered her image on the giant screen, and soon enough...

"ROSAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

And everyone cheered.

Crasher Wake resisted tackling her to a hug and just stood there laughing like a maniac.

She furrowed her brows and ran her free hand through the bangs that at were at the left side of her face.

The crowd roared and whistled.

Confetti and flare exploded about.

Her legs shook a bit and she forced a victorious smile.

Moving a hand to her chest, a small laugh reverberated from her throat and her heartbeat quickened.

No matter the number of times she'd been here, she still needed more time to adjust to it all.

People's hysterical faces of joy, hope, anticipation...

The Pokemon Leader figures that she would have to face every now and then...

The growing number of her fans...

Falling victim to others' obsessions...

It was a tiring life.

Rosa still finds it hard to fit into the category of a "celebrity" especially if she compared it her former life.

However, it was relieving to an extent because she prided the fact that she didn't change.

"I am Rosa from Aspertia City." She would recite the former daily in front of the mirror of her bathroom.

It was as if she was confirming her identity.

...or practice introductions.

And as she waved her arm out, she couldn't help but think that the world of fame truly is a mad one...

* * *

After a big ruckus about her victory and politely rejecting party invitations, she found peace in the vast skies.

Literally.

She was cradled by her majestic armor Pokemon, Alexander.

A Golurk.

Rosa was among those who found flying with a Golurk to be an amazing experience.

While flying with her White Kyurem does have its moments, it was nowhere near as exciting as flying with her Golurk.

Flying with a Golurk was just plain awesome.

Alexander, due to their close bond, would fly at the pace that Rosa wants.

It was as if he read through her heart.

A rocket that flies at a moderate pace...

She felt moved at the mere consideration that he didn't replace his knuckles with flames and decide to carry her on his shoulder.

Instead, he carried her and rocketed towards the sky, then proceeded to moderately fly to her designated destination.

He carried her bride-style with one hand as if she were a doll of utter fragility.

She buried her head in his supposed chest and squinted her eyes shut.

The 17 year old would sneak glances at the ground that's a miserable many feet beneath them, as if testing her fears, then would shut her eyes again.

And she squinted her eyes tighter when she felt herself being held protectively as Alexander began to lessen the flames to land safely and slowly.

Once gravity proved itself and they were a good distance apart from the ground, Alexander finally extended his legs.

A comfortable ride.

She slowly opened her eyes as he helped her to the ground.

Smiling, she breathed a, "Thank you."

The earth felt good beneath her feet and the air smelled of excitement.

It was only natural in Nimbasa City.

She stretched her arms behind her head and looked around her.

The sun was beginning to set.

The kids that once roamed freely ran into their parents' arms, forcing a sigh out of her.

Alexander tilted his head in concern.

Rosa looked at him and smiled, saying nothing.

Her armor Pokemon, however, knew that smile was a facade.

. . .

The sunset was the time of couples.

Literally.

Wherever she looked, she restrained her envy.

"Hey, Alexander. Its Tuesday today..."

And then she thought of _him_ and his Qwilfish hair...

She dropped her eyelids halfway and faced her Xtransceiver's screen, her soft blue eyes fixed on his name, her thumb reluctant...

. . .

Her lips synced his name.

She was breathless.

And then...

Alexander placed a hand on her back as she jumped upon the sudden ringing from her Xtransceiver.

"Uh..." She shot her eyes open and took a brief moment to fix her hair and stance.

***Click***

"H-Hello, ...Curtis."

* * *

She shyly faced her shoes, her hands pressed to her knees.

The Ferris Wheel's engines started.

. . .

He hummed.

The corners of her lips willingly twisted to a smile.

As if he knew it pleased her, he continued to hum to the point that it sounded silly, earning a giggle from her.

To him, that meant victory.

The lime green haired teen loved her giggle among other features about her.

Being with her relaxed him.

After a long and hard day at work, he just had to see her.

He thoughtlessly flew to Nimbasa determined to meet up with Rosa no matter what.

And coincidentally, she happened to be there.

The celebrity's heart welled up with warmth at the thought of how wonderful fate can be to have brought them to one another...

His eyes softened and he furrowed his brows dramatically as he began to sing, a hand on his chest.

A curled hand on her giggling mouth, she finally lifted her head to meet his eyes.

He pulled his singing to a halt and smiled at her, "Rosa~" He voiced in a musical tone, a small blush tinting his cheeks.

She stopped giggling and cleared her throat, "You sing wonderfully." She said.

Her Ferris Wheel counterpart chuckled and shrugged, "Believe it or not but I happen to be a real hit...in the shower."

He sneaked a look at her, and the pair interlocked eyes for a moment.

She blinked and parted her lips gently.

And Curtis just sat there and looked at her in utter wonder, siding away the fact that she didn't get the earlier joke, then he took his cap off in frustration at himself and looked away from her.

His face was red.

He ran his hand through his hair and he chuckled, "Err, yeah...so..." He laughed nervously as he blushed hysterically.

She tilted her head in confusion at his sudden odd mannerisms.

"...so how've you been? I've been aching to hear about how the day's treated you."

"Exhausted." Was the only word that escaped her mouth.

Then, she added, "But it was fun. No arguments there..." She concluded it all with a reassuring smile.

He put his hat back on, his eyes fixed on her as she spoke.

"And you?" She leaned in to her knees cutely as she asked.

He, too, leaned in to his knees, shrugging his shoulder, "Oh, you know... Work, work, work... But no complaints there. Its better than living a life full of idling around."

Her smile widened, "Buuut everyone needs a break~"

He groaned and slacked his shoulders dramatically, "See, now you're just tempting me."

She grinned as an idea came to mind, "The docks...The vast blue...And instead of all your coworkers bugging you, all the Corphish and Stunfisk are chanting, _'Curtis...Curtis...Fish me...Fish meeeee...'_"

He was already laughing hysterically, "Stop..."

He leaned in closer and, without realization, grabbed the sides of her face.

They both quieted down by that point.

She stared at him wide-eyed with his face personally close to her's.

. . .

They blushed as their hearts started beating rapidly.

Especially Curtis.

Rosa just stared...

Her mind was suddenly swarmed with thoughts of _him._

Her heart desperately clung to him, never wanting to part.

Yet deep down, she knew that she needed to move on.

But she couldn't.

This moment is so perfect.

Any other girl would give in to the overly handsome visage of Curtis.

His gentle pools of crystalline green eyes...

His now trembling lips...

It was all so...very...perfect.

Yet she couldn't give in...even in the slightest.

And in the back of her head, she recalled one of most unpleasant memories,

"_**Hey, listen, ...Rosa." **_He started.

And back then, she was hopeful.

Oh, she was hopeful.

***Flashback***

"About that night... I don't wanna talk about it. Ever. It never happened."

Her hopefulness was shattered.

His words stung her like a venomous Beedril.

She was...pathetic.

So she stood, broken, and her subconsciousness was fleeting.

While he went on, she could literally see herself muffling her cries with the Whimsicott pillow in her bedroom, or run so far straight into the edge of the docks and scream her lungs out until her vocal cords pleaded her to stop.

"...you're a fine woman and I want you to understand that you're my best friend. I don't wanna ruin what's already between us."

His large hand was then on her shoulder and she looked up at him, her expression surprisingly blank and void of any emotions.

Furrowing his cobalt brows, he smiled reassuringly and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, "Please. Just...forget it ever happened."

For a moment, she could have sworn she watched hurt flash in his beautiful eyes of scarlet.

To her disbelief, she breathed a low, "Okay."

And then he pulled her to a tight hug.

An overly intimate gesture for such a moment...

...an ironic situation.

Her arms felt "groggy" and she didn't embrace him back.

Not for so sad a breakup...

Yet he embraced her so tightly and possessively.

It drove her to confusion and to insanity, almost.

It was then that Rosa thought, 'How can love be rebooted back to friendship?'

She dropped her eyelids halfway and inwardly told him, 'You're asking too much of me, Hugh...'

. . .

"I'll keep you safe. No matter what happens, I'm by your side. If any other man so much as touches you, he'll fall victim to my rage! ...er, what I meant to say was that I've got your back so long as you have mine."

A way to ruin a moment so suddenly tragic, so suddenly beautiful, and then so suddenly worse.

He began to stutter and blush.

Rosa looked at him in confusion as he placed a hand at the back of his neck, "Y'know, since we're best friends. One day I'm gonna need you to back me up and...and- Wait! But that doesn't mean that I'll even LET a guy hurt you! I'll gut the sonovabitch! I swear!"

Jealous.

Over-protective.

. . .

The former, according to Hugh, are among the qualities of a best friend.

. . .

He really was tempting Rosa's insanity.

***End of Flashback***

And now she watched her reality unfold before her eyes.

His eyelids fell shut as he leaned his lips closer to her's.

She knew...

She had to act.

. . .

* * *

Nimbasa City is the city of dreams.

Well, that's what the brochures say, anyway.

However, to a certain number of extents, it was quite true.

It is the city filled with some of the best landspots in Unova.

Not only that, but it had some of the biggest celebrity figures living there.

While the beautiful Elesa captures most of the male attention, the Subway Bosses, Emmet and Ingo, have captured a majority of fandom from the female demographic.

In fact, the latter inspired strength among trainers, as some competed to their fullest just to see the bosses.

Fangirls, mostly...

In fact, the Subway station was over-flooding with the crowd of wooing fangirls and determined trainers of the male category.

A troubled sigh escaped the young man with the unruly spiky hair of cocoa.

He furrowed his brows and frowned, exchanging looks with his Serperior, "It'll take us forever to get in!"

Nate squinted his eyes shut and clenched his palms in irritation, "Damn those dense fangirls!"

His Serperior let out a cooing cry and nuzzled her head against his to appease him, earning a chuckle from him.

He pet her head and smiled, "I suppose I'll have to train by other means. I can't afford to let her down."

Serperior nodded agreeably and slithered by her master's side as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to walk away.

"The PWT is filled with powerful trainers. Rosa hones her skills there often. Hmm... There's also the battle institute and Black City's-"

The 17 year old stopped himself as he suddenly faced skyward, squinting his eyes, "Is that..."

The serpentine Pokemon tilted its head and stood with the tip of its tail to get a closer look.

The brunette furrowed a brow, "That poor Flygon...To have such large Qwilfish clinging to it like that..."

Serperior tilted its head and went back to standing a decent length next to her master.

Soon, the Flygon landed directly in front of them.

Nate rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, sighing, "Well, if it isn't the incredible Hugh~"

He knew where this was going.

His partner's rival, basking his usual angry and handsome face, walked towards the brunette with his fists by his side.

Before the cobalt haired young man had the chance to ask, Nate answered, "No, I haven't seen her today nor do I know where she is. There. Does that suffice?"

Hugh knotted his brows and gritted his teeth angrily, "Not in the least."

He stopped when he was at an intimidating close distance apart from him and looked down at his slightly shorter form, "You always take her to see those Subway boys every time you're in Nimbasa so don't pull that shit on me or I'll seriously unl-"

Nate forced a grin and tilted his head mockingly, "Or you'll unleash your RAGE? What next, you'll turn big and green and act all berserk until she pops up?"

"Basically, yes."

Nate paled.

. . .

"W-Well, Hugh... To answer your question, the last I've seen her was two days ago. Yes, we paired up to take on the Multiple train challenges. I don't take her there to see the "Subway boys." We regard them as "Subway Bosses" and we have high aims of defeating them. See, we're at a 47 win streak. We're taking a break to train and-"

Rosa's rival crossed his arms as the brunette continued to blabber on.

And then the thought of the Subway Bosses crossed his mind for some reason.

. . .

Hugh shuddered.

Flygon looked at him in concern.

"...I don't get why you're so concerned for her well-being. I mean, is she your girlfriend or something?"

Okay, that slapped Hugh back to reality.

He shot his eyes open and blushed madly.

Nate flinched when he pulled him by the collar, causing the Serperior to almost go wild on him.

"ROSA'S MY BEST FRIEND, DAMNIT! BEST...FRIEND...Best...friend..." The Serperior's eyes cooled the agitated young man down as he slacked his shoulders and dropped his eyelids halfway, "Best...friend..." He breathed, starting to hate the sound of it.

His grip of Nate's collar loosened as his eyes were suddenly elsewhere, "...just my...best friend...?"

The brunette arched a brow, "Uh...Hugh?"

"..." The Qwilfish haired teen blinked in silence.

While Nate continued to nudge and poke at him, Hugh's mind was elsewhere.

He remembered it so vaguely when she told him, _**"But you're the one that came on to me first!"**_

**_"I know. I know. I know and I'm sorry..."_** He told her, hating every cell of his being.

***Flashback***

It was a petty argument that they got into.

Just a couple of days after...what happened...

He remembered it so clearly...

She'd come to talk to him about the previous night.

His little sister was with him.

He squatted down to his little sister's level, "You go on ahead, okay. Don't wait up for me." He told her.

"O-kay..." His little sister mouthed, walking towards their house.

The cobalt haired teen looked at his sister's disappearing figure- refusing to meet Rosa in the eye.

"Hugh..." She started.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned to walk in the opposite direction, "So let's go. I don't know about you, but I could use a cup of Irish coffee right about now."

And so he took her to her favorite bakery in Aspertia.

He always took her there after her ballet practice and her time working as a nurse in Pokemon Centers.

He watched as she wrap her hands around the warm cup of MooMoo milked tea, leaning in and shakily blowing at the fog before taking a small sip.

A warm cinnamon roll was suddenly placed in the center of their table.

It was their favorite.

But right now...

He didn't feel like eating.

His scarlet eyes marveled over her.

She had her hair down and was dressed in a baby blue V-neck sweater that was comfortably fitting to her subtle breasts.

For a moment he found his eyes to be stuck there before he mentally kicked himself and looked at her face.

Beautiful.

Noticing he was looking at her directly, she blushed cutely and smiled.

"Oh, Arceus... There's something on my face, isn't there?"

He shook his head.

She giggled and took a napkin, dabbing it against her upper lip, jokingly muttering, "Liar~"

He unwillingly took a sip of his coffee, his eyes fixed on her.

He burned his tongue.

He set the cup down and cursed under his breath.

She laughed.

Guilt and self-hate heaved down on him again.

She was so happy and hopeful.

And he was about to take it all away from her.

"What's the matter? You look sick."

. . .

"Heyy, are okay?" She reached a hand out to touch his face.

He moved his face away and lowered his hand.

And there it was.

That hurtful look in her eyes that secretly broke his heart.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"I...I see."

"Listen, Rosa... We need to talk."

.

.

.

How he hated that talk.

In the end, she excused herself and never came back.

She was upset with him for two whole days but the stubbornness inside of him is what got her into talking to him again.

"You can't get rid of me!" He remembered yelling outside her house as he threw the shell of his panicking and newly hatched Oshawott right at her window out of sheer rage.

He ended up breaking the window.

Rosa's mom was, later on, in a restrained fit of rage as she and her daughter appeared behind him after shopping for groceries.

That was, in more ways, the very definition of utter embarrassment.

The good side, is that he was later on able to talk to her and had reclaimed her as his best friend.

The down side, he was grounded for a week.

A week spent with daily visits from Rosa and wrestling her Chansey with his sister as their referee.

It was a week well-spent, albeit tragic all the same.

***End of Flashback***

"So you wrestle with a Chansey, huh?"

Without realization, Hugh nodded nonchalantly, "The bitch packs a punch. Especially with that Lucky Punch. Once gave me a bruise the size of a baseball, no joke. As for the regular wrestling, I needed to make sure Rosa would have strong Pokemon by her side. Then she gets an Emboar, her Chansey evolves into a Blissey, and then there's her Golurk... You shoulda seen my face when she suggested having her Emboar wrestle me."

"Wow..." Nate whistled, seemingly impressed.

Moreover, Hugh had calmed down to such a degree that he gave Nate a pat on the shoulder, turned around, and walked away with his Flygon flying behind him.

The brunette looked at his Serperior, "Ahh! You did it again, didn't you~" He gave his serpent Pokemon a playful noogie in the head.

"I wonder if he realized he narrated his personal affairs to us..." Shrugging, he watched his brooding red figure disappear into the distance with his Flygon, "Hmph. That dumbass. All talk and no game... Er, except when he's about to unleash his rage."

* * *

Claws gently dug into her flesh and she restrained a wince.

The purple goblin-like Pokemon climbed up to her shoulder, letting out its cute mischievous cries before jumping into her arms, of which she so closely caught.

"Yamirami seems to like you." The milky green haired 17 year old chuckled, referring to the Sableye in her arms.

The auburn haired young woman smiled, running a curled finger over the Sableye's little purple belly, earning a cute fit of laughter from it.

"He's so adorable!" She said, playing with its ears, "How do you like Mimi?"

The small rabbit-like cheering Pokemon, hugged her new master.

Curtis looked down at it and smiled, "Well..."

He picked her up and directly faced her, "I think we'll get along just fine."

He loved how she mostly traded him electric Pokemon due to his preference even though he only talked about it once or so via the Xtransceiver.

He felt genuinely moved that she remembered.

The young celebrity idol even told her that he'll take any Pokemon from her.

He cradled the Minun in his arm and poked her cheek with his free hand, "Those eyes are killing me..." He remarked, smiling warmly at his new baby Pokemon.

* * *

While Curtis called in his newly acquired Minun into the Luxury Ball of which Rosa had caught her with, the young woman still had the Sableye cuddling into her arms.

Curtis sweat-dropped at the sight of it nuzzling to her chest, "Uhm...I see he's become quite attached."

Giggling, she looked at Curtis and blushed, "I know right! He's so cute!" As she said that, she let out adorable gibberish-sounding sounds and tickled the Sableye's belly, earning a loud and cute laugh from it.

The celebrity idol smiled warmly at the sight, "I'm glad you're happy."

She looked at him and smiled back, uttering a low, "Thank you."

He stepped in closer towards her, "I've gotta go now. As always, I really enjoyed being with you. Its actually the best part of my day!"

She parted her lips and furrowed her brows, "Curtis..."

A blush powdered his cheeks, "You're amazing...Rosa." He leaned in and lifted her chin up, where he gave her a soft peck on the cheek as he so sadly whispered in her ear,

"Perhaps, someday I can..." But he stopped himself.

Parting away from her, he looked deep into her velvety dark blue eyes and smiled warmly.

Rosa's eyes shook as he gently, yet quickly swiped the fresh tear that hung at the corner of her eye.

He lowered his thumb down to her lips and his smile widened, "I can never get enough of seeing that face..." He breathed lowly.

Her heart was beating rapidly.

She was now breathing quickly yet inaudibly.

"Promise me. Promise you'll continue to invite me over regardless."

She nodded slowly.

"Good girl."

As he padded her soft lips with his thumb, he quickly released her and turned around before he lost control of himself.

As he hurriedly walked away, he said the usual, "Thank you for coming today!"

She put a hand out, dropping the bewildered Sableye to the ground, "Curtis!"

She hated herself.

She was a bad person.

Her eyes began to water up.

Yamirami looked up at his new master in concern as she pouted her lips.

He tilted his head and looked up at her, tugging to her leg gently.

Then, a cold droplet to his purple head had him jump in panic.

He screeched lowly before he looked up to find the graying night sky with many puffy clouds gathering up together.

A few more drizzles sprinkled over the two before it started to really rain.

Rosa now faced skyward and let the rain drizzle over her lovely yet sad face.

She didn't even feel like pondering about the sudden change of weather.

All she knew is that it fittingly matched her current mood.

Sadness.

Feeling nearby footsteps, she knew very well who it was.

Yamirami, however, bared his fangs.

And as the figure stopped at a good distance apart from her, she said, "You're late."

She didn't even bother opening her eyes to look at him.

"Not at all." He said.

And she opened her eyes and turned to meet his ruby ones.

The rain didn't seem to cease the spikiness of his hair.

He hid his blush as he turned to face the other way, his fingerless gloved hands stuffed in his pockets, "I'm here to take you to dinner."

She hugged her chest, allowing the Sableye to jump into her arms like earlier, "I'm not really hungry..."

"A nice, warm, and juicy Miltank steak sounds good right about now. Or would you rather we go for Magikarp sushi? Your call. My treat."

"Hugh, I said I'm not hungry." She was strangely starting to grow irritated by him.

He shrugged, "Fine. Then we'll head to that cafe in Castelia. I heard they have great-"

"No." She said- restraining the tone of her voice.

She turned to walk away, "Just...go away, Hugh. You're the last person I want to see right now."

He shot his eyes open and looked at her as she walked away.

She hated her sudden attitude towards him

But she needed to vent off on him- the source of all her sorrows.

She only paused in her tracks when he said,

"Oh, I guess I'd have to be a too-good celebrity idol for you to finally spend some time with me, huh?"

That hurt and sent a stream of guilt towards her, 'Why are you doing this?' She was so close to asking.

Yet it made her angry.

"That Christoph is a real hit. Especially with the ladies. Just so you know, I still didn't back down on my word."

She shot her eyes open and whirled around quickly to look at him, squeezing the Sableye in her arms unwillingly, "How dare you?! Don't make assumptions about people you've never even met!"

Suddenly feeling very jealous, he was an overly personal distance apart from her, where he spoke with his face directly in front of her's, "Just what the hell is he to you, huh? Is he your boyfriend? Is that it? You two are officially lovey-dovey that you even forgot about ME? HUH?" He yelled to her face.

"I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT YOU, YOU JERK!"

Her forehead bumped into his.

"ITS TUESDAY AND YOU LEFT ME TO BE ONE WITH THE FUCKING DUST!"

They glared at each other for a good number of seconds.

Then, registering how close they were from one another, the pair blushed in frustration and parted away.

He turned around and scoffed, "Whatever. You can go on and do whatever and _whoever_ you want in your life cuz I don't give a Rattata's ass!"

As he walked away, he yelled, "I QUIT!"

Gritting her teeth in frustration, and blinded by her rage, she literally lifted the now bewildered Sableye, let out a loud cry, and threw it at her best friend/rival.

Yamirami flailed its little arms out as it flew in midair and let out panicked cries.

Hugh arched a brow and turned around, only to shoot his eyes open in horror at the sudden Sableye flying directly towards him.

Before the 17 year old had time to react, he was a lot safer than he thought he'd be.

. . .

Yamirama landed directly and safely ontop of Hugh's hair.

It took the Sableye a moment before he realized how immensely comfortable he was in between the layers of Hugh's spiky and damp hair.

Despite how amusing the situation was, the pair were still very much angry.

"Oh, now you're just asking for it! SAMUROTT!"

Yamirama again found itself on the ground.

Groaning, he ran towards his master and stood behind her leg.

Rosa grinned in frustration and took a battle stance, "Music to my ears~"

She called out her Arcanine and the two of them had themselves a brutal Pokemon battle.

. . .

As they battled, they each recalled the memory of last year.

He knotted his brows more when he heard her voice at the back of his head, _**"Your eyes are like pools of blood... So frightening yet...so beautiful and alive."**_

And he thought her's were like...

Rosa blinked, the memory rushing back to her heavily.

She remembered the feel of his palm on her face, smirking and staring directly into her eyes, _**"...and your eyes remind me of a deep sea trench. So deep yet so lost... But all the while breathtaking."**_

***Flashback***

It was during Christmas eve of last year.

Last year, as Rosa remembered it, was her most difficult year.

Also...

It was the most life-changing, as well.

She'd left the ballet club she practiced in ever since she was a child.

The reason being her father finally winning the lawsuit and therefore, would not get any money from him to support her and her mom.

She quit for the sole thought of her mother even though ballet was among the few things she was formerly so passionate about.

By that time she'd even gotten a job as a nurse in a Pokemon Center due to her experience by learning from her mother.

Hugh and his family were thankfully very close and considerate.

Especially Hugh, whom was always by her side.

On one night...

One lovely night...

Christmas eve.

Rosa and her mother were invited over to Hugh's house to celebrate Christmas together.

It was also the first time the 16 year old had ever worn heels.

They were a pair of brown Mary Jane heels that her mother had lent her.

"Nice legs!" Hugh's mother marveled at the girl's legs.

Rosa had her long hair down and wore a little pleated maroon skirt with an oversized creamy cashmere sweater that had a knitted visage of a Pikachu wearing a Santa hat.

Her lean legs were fittingly covered up by black stockings, as she never felt comfortable exposing them.

The girl blushed a deep red and bowed her head, handing over the Christmas presents in a bag, "M-Marry Christmas." She said.

Looking around, she found no sign of her Qwilfish headed best friend, "Where's Hugh?"

"Upstairs. Says he's feeling a little ill."

But Rosa was already running towards the stairs before his mother stopped her with an, "Uh, Rosa. Why don't you take the poor boy's present to him while you're at it?"

"Uh...right!" She walked towards the older woman and picked up the largest and heaviest box from the bag.

"Goodness... That looks a little heavy... Well, be careful with that~"

* * *

***boink***

The cobalt haired teenager sighed as he layed down in bed, tossing around his Solosis bouncing ball back and forth at the wall.

He was topless with his navy sweat-pants on.

On the left side of his abdomen, however, he was covered up with a large white bandage of sorts that ran down to his side.

His abdomen hurt like hell.

There was a sudden knock from the door.

He bored his eyes into the door, "Yeah, yeah... Merry Christmas to you, too. Now could you leave me alo-"

He stopped himself when the door opened up revealing the most beautiful girl alive.

"Uh..." He shot his eyes open.

Rosa's face was suddenly red before she turned around to leave, "Oh, gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize-"

He sweat-dropped, "T-Turn around."

"Huh?"

He hopped off the bed and threw on his maroon robe, hiding his wince as he made his way towards her.

He placed a hand on top of her's and removed it from the door handle, "I'm not much for celebrations." He remarked casually as she shut the door and locked it behind him, muttering, "Huh...I thought I had that locked."

Blushing, she immediately cradled the present she's been holding with her hand then shoved it into Hugh's face.

"Merry Christmas, anyway!"

He shot her an unimpressed look as the present she held completely obscured his view of her face.

"Jeez, what's the matter with you?"

He grabbed the present in irritation and was surprised by the weight of it, "Whoa. This is a lot heavier than it looks. What's in there, a Pokemon egg?"

"Yes."

. . .

He looked at her as she smiled shyly, folding her arms behind the small of her back, "They offered it to me at the Pokemon Center but I already have my Chansey so..."

He parted his lips and blushed, looking down at it, "Wow. I don't know...what to say."

He set the preset on his desk and quickly pulled her to a quick hug, "Thanks."

He parted away from her and grabbed her by the shoulders, looking down at her, "Look at you... You look amazing..."

Her face heated up and she faced below, "Th-Thank you..."

It was then that she remembered, "I heard you're feeling ill... Lies, I presume."

She found herself looking up at him again.

He blushed a bit, "Er, yeah...Technically."

"But Its Christmas eve~" She frowned.

He pulled away from her and placed a hand at the back of his neck, "Uh...I have a little surprise for you as well, but...it's awkward..."

"Huh?" She titled her head in confusion.

"I suppose awkward is the right term if I asked you to untiemyrobesoyoucanlookatit!"

She arched a brow and crossed her arms.

Still blushing, he blinked, "Okay. Fine. I'll do it."

"Do what?"

And as he began to untie his robe, Rosa blushed first, "Hugh. What are you- OMYARCEUS, HUGH! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!"

He shot his eyes open and cupped a hand right over her mouth, "Shh! Keep your voice down, damnit!"

She looked at him with furrowed brows, muffling.

He moved his hand down to her wrist, where he led her to his bed, much to her suspicion.

"Look, its not an injury, alright?"

He let her hand go and took his robe off, tossing it somewhere around the room.

He then layed his back against the bed.

Rosa fawned over his impressive physique for a moment before she got distracted by the large bandages on him.

He looked at her, "Well, take a look."

She blushed, "WHUT."

He rolled his eyes, "Damnit, Rosa. Just tear open those damn bandages!"

Despite how embarrassed she was, she giggled and allowed herself to sit on the bed right next to him, "You do realize how awkward this is, right?"

But he was mesmerized as her long hair fell down and tickled his belly, "...yeah. But I don't care anymore."

She folded a long lock of hair behind her ear and briefly glanced at him, smiling, "Okay. Here goes..."

He looked at her as she scaled her shaky hand towards the bandage, skillfully removing it.

She arched her brow upon removing the first bandage, "Is that...?"

But she kept her mouth shut as she began to slowly remove the bandages.

A part of him suddenly wanted her hands all over him but he restrained himself.

...or tried to.

As she removed the last of the bandages with utter delicacy, she slacked her shoulder and looked at the engravings that still bled.

An intimidating tattoo of a red Gyarados with her name artistically engraved below the Gyarados' head.

Any other girl would have found this to be an absurd idea for a present...

However, to Rosa, it was...

"Hugh... This is SO cool! But...why is my name on it?"

And he answered with another question as he sat up and was suddenly so relatively close to her.

"Why not?"

She giggled and looked at him, "This is seriously the coolest present anyone's ever got me- er, made for me..."

Her eyes softened and she moved a curled finger towards some of the blood that still oozed out of the engravings and cleaned it off.

"Its still fresh... Must have hurt, huh?"

He placed a hand ontop of her's and lifted it up towards his lips, where he licked at the bloodtained finger.

She blushed and giggled, "Eww!~"

He grinned mischievously and suddenly pulled her towards him to a tight hug.

She shot her eyes open and blushed at the impact of the hug, "Uh...Hugh..."

When he parted away from her, he smirked.

She looked at her sweater and gasped at the stamped tattoo depictions on her sweater with his blood, "HUGH! YOU BASTA-"

But she never got to finish as he silenced her by devouring her lips with his.

He didn't know what came over him.

And she was completely taken aback.

She shot her eyes open as he cupped the side of her face to deepen the kiss.

She could even taste the blood in his mouth from earlier.

She was so shocked that when he parted away, she said, "Is there a mistletoe right above my head? There isn't, is there? Then why did you-"

And so he kissed her again, this time he got a little touchy by inserting his hands inside her sweater and feeling her smooth skin.

She was starting to feel hot and she kissed him back- encouraging him.

He parted slightly and pecked her lips again, "You have soft lips..." He murmured through kisses.

Rosa began to shiver as his hand strode up to her breast, where she gasped, "H-Hugh..."

He began to kiss her jawline and neck, sucking and biting at her flesh.

The cobalt haired teen was so unbelievably gentle yet rough.

His hand slid into her bra where he felt his hand squeeze into her baby soft breast.

A moan trembled out of Rosa's pink lips.

He appeasingly planted another sweet kiss on her lips before he lifted her sweater off of her head and tossed it around the room.

A shiver ran through her.

And then she found herself to be in his arms again, taking him aback.

A soft smile curved his lips and he wrapped his arms around her reassuringly, "You're so cute..."

"Sh...Shut up..." She mumbled as she nuzzled up to the nape of his neck.

A chuckle rumbled through his throat and he began to caress her silky long hair, his hands touching her bare back, where he teasingly played with the strap of her bra.

He unhooked her bra.

She shut her eyes and dug her fingers tighter into his muscular back.

"Rosa..." He whispered in her ear as she shivered.

He planted a kiss on her head before he said, "I'm not going to hurt you."

But she was scared.

Yet aroused.

This was all very new to her.

And to Hugh, as well.

Although he seems to have an idea about what he's doing.

As he continued to mess with her, Rosa felt moved at the fact that she is his first.

She'd never seen him around with other women, thankfully.

And this, to some weird extent, is like a dream come true to the 16 year old girl.

Rosa always had a crush on Hugh.

Ever since they were kids.

He was, no, but always fights off her enemies.

Be it a boy or a girl.

When there were girls who bullied her in her ballet club, he always came to her rescue and gave them a taste of his rage.

And when it came to the male demographic, Hugh was extra possessive.

No matter how many boys whom tried to pull a move on her, Hugh always "shooed" them away.

And Rosa was okay with it because she secretly found it romantic.

Her mother would always make jokes about the two of them getting married sometime in the future.

And the very thought of spending the rest of her life with Hugh seemed so...

Right!

She'd be lying to herself up until now if she denied it...

She knew it for certain now...

Rosa found herself to be madly and genuinely inlove with him.

Her first and only love...

A smile curved the corners of her lips and she wrapped her arms around his head, pulling him into her breasts as he layed her to her back.

She wanted him.

And she felt happy when he whispered the very same thing against her neck.

And he continued to tell her that through many kisses, "...I've always wanted you, Rosa. Always."

Soon they were both naked as day.

Shameless among one another.

There were no secrets...

No regrets...

. . .

On that particular night of Christmas last year...

They've made love to one another.

.

.

.

***End of Flashback***

"YOU ROBBED ME OFF OF MY INNOCENCE, YOU BASTARD!" Rosa yelled through frustrated tears, calling back her defeated Golurk and calling out her Emboar.

"Unfezant! Wing Attack!"

"Oh, no you don't! Kei! Use Head Smash!"

. . .

And that was how it usually was.

Rosa was the victor and Hugh was the loser.

She restrained her shivers due to her dampened clothes and glared at him.

"...to you, it was the night you lost your virginity," He started coolly, calling in his Pokemon and facing her, "To me, it was the best damn night of my life."

She furrowed her brows, "Then why? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?" She was crying so much.

It deeply hurt Hugh to watch her in hysterics like that.

"I never left you." He said lowly.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" She yelled.

"Its because..."

"BECAUSE?"

His eyes fell towards the ground, "I was ashamed."

She shot her eyes open and slacked her shoulders back.

She fell silent, the tears and the rain dampening her face.

"Its really foolish when I think about it now... I always thought that I wasn't good enough for you... That you needed someone stronger... That thought never left my mind. I'd have nightmares about Team Plasma taking you away from me where I was helpless and too weak to stop them. Now I think about the 3 months past, where you literally saved Unova and I retrieved Purrloin. I'd never been more assured in my life. But that assurance was too late and now I remain forever regretful..." He looked at her, "I shouldn't have left you. You needed me, but I was only thinking of myself... I was selfish."

She sniffled and wiped at her tears, "Hugh, you're such an idiot..."

"I know... I'm sorry."

Shaking her head, she faced her shoes, her shoulders shivering.

Then, she lifted her head up to find his red jacket hiked around her small shoulders, "Hugh..."

He now only had his sleeveless black shirt on.

She watched as the rain now glazed his bare biceps.

His large hands were suddenly on her face, and he wiped her tears with his thumbs, "You have such beautiful sea trench eyes... Please stop crying or I'm gonna have to unleash my rage upon myself!"

And she giggled through her tears, nodding.

Relief and assurance drizzled all over his heart.

He smiled warmly.

"Rosa..." He started.

She lifted her head up to look at him only to have her lips meet with his to a wonderfully passionate kiss.

She missed those lips...

And when he parted away, he finally voiced those three magical words.

"Let's go eat!"

.

.

.

Just kidding.

"I love you, Rosa." He finally said it, a blush spreading across his face, "And I'm an insufferably empty man without you! There! Does that sound romantic?"

Giggling, she threw her arms around his head to a tight hug.

She was finally happy, "Idiot! You know I've always been a fan of Brycen's movies! Romance is too cliché for me!"

"Well, in that case..." Hugh took a few steps apart from her and mimicked Brycen's battle stance, "RETURN MY HEART, YOU SHE-DEVIL!" Then he did Brycen's signature air kick.

She laughed.

Grinning, he placed his hands on his hips, "See? I'm a better Brycen than Brycen is!"

This time, she tackled him to a kiss of which he so lovingly returned.

"You're so cool! I love you!" That was more cute than romantic coming from Rosa.

And thus, the pair were happier than a pair of Pachirisus rubbing their cheeks together.

They walked away, or rather, Hugh walked away carrying Rosa in a piggyback.

"Heads up! If you catch pneumonia, you're seriously going to feel my rage! ...in bed~"

She blushed and playfully smacked him in the head, "Prove it!"

"Oh, I will! ….but first, let's go eat! I'm so hungry, I could eat my own Buoffalant! ...er, forget I said that!"

"Ooh! Ooh! Can we go to that restaurant where they serve those juicy Miltank steaks?"

"So NOW you're hungry!"

"You kidding? I feel like my appetite just found its way back to me after a long, long, time~"

**~Fin~**

* * *

Thank you.


End file.
